


Rumour Has It

by tulirepo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Victor Nikiforov, an omega courting an alpha, scandals, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Viktor has everything he ever needed: he’s a rich and successful fabric merchant. There's one thing he's lacking though, one that many others think he needs: an alpha mate. Viktor is tired of everybody trying to give him advice or setting him up with matchmakers, so he takes a vacation in a nearby inn to relax... and meets the one alpha he wants for himself.





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllyasJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/gifts).



> I started to write this fic for the fluffbang, but I had to drop out due to lack of time. Usually I don't post abandoned project because I don't feel they are fair towards my readers and myself. But in this case... 
> 
> I love this idea and so do my friends too. But unfortunately I left the YoI fandom - you've probably noticed that looking at the fics I've posted this spring. I spent so much time in YoI, it was a part of my life for more than 2 years and I've met many wonderful people through it, but I feel like I can't tell any new stories with Viktor and Yuuri.
> 
> I've worked too much on this fic to leave it to dust on my laptop so you'll get this unfinished story. I will most likely post one more chapter (it is halfway done right now, but it has my favourite scenes I came up with so I really want to do at least those) and then tell you the rest of the story in notes. 
> 
>  
> 
> A thousand thanks to IllyasJames for being my patient artist and for their constant support! <3 Also special thanks to everyone on Midnight Journalist's server for the brainstorming, to EmmyLynna for the title and to Gia for listening to my screaming! <3
> 
> Edit: Diem's art is ready, check it out on their [ Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/731106)! <3

The rays of the summer afternoon’s sun streamed into the drawing room from a perfect direction when Viktor flopped down into the chair, burying his face into his hands. He wasn’t in the mood to appreciate the nice weather.

Yet again a boring date with a boring alpha who talked so… _avuncular_ to Viktor as if he wouldn’t own his own business, running it for over ten years all on his own. As if success would have fallen into Viktor’s lap without him moving his little finger.

He could take any bratty alpha in his professional life, but it was disillusioning that all the suitable mates (at least according to his social status) were also like this. Giving him jewellery on the first date (as if Viktor couldn’t afford it), telling him he wouldn’t need to work anymore if he married them, implying that his only job would be to open his legs and turn into a house husband, caring for their future children.

It wasn’t like Viktor didn’t want a family. He did, deeply, ever since he lost his parents. But he didn’t want the baby of any of these alphas… if he only wanted their seed, he could get it any time, stick it up in his ass while in heat and it would done. But he also wanted a mate, someone to share his life with.

Viktor sighed into his hands. Getting to know people seemed to get harder with each passing date. Maybe he should give up and adopt a kid from the streets, there were plenty of them running around.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his old mentor and advisor, Yakov Feltsman stormed in, pulling on his thin hair at the sides of his head.

“Vitya! You can’t drop someone like a hot potato!”

“Well, I can,” Viktor said, massaging his forehead. “He was boring as hell. I’d fell asleep even before he attempted to put a baby in me.”

“Quit this melodrama, you just dropped the son of one of your biggest investor!” Yakov hissed. “I wonder how you haven’t gone bankrupt yet.”

“I can get new partners any time,” Viktor waved, looking up. Yakov looked nervous like usually, and as much as the old beta liked to assume, Viktor didn’t want to put him in the grave with this drama. The omega was well aware of his own tough personality. “I’m… really tired of this.”

“That makes two of us,” Yakov grumbled. “Grow up, Vitya. If you wanted to get the prince on the white horse, you should have started looking for a mate earlier.”

“I know!”

“How many dates have I set you up?”

Viktor shook his head. Ten? Fifteen? At a point, all the alphas blurred together. He remembered that time when Yakov found him a female alpha who was really sweet and pretty. Yakov even promoted her by telling him that they could try to agree on her trying to get pregnant, but Viktor simply couldn’t feel any attraction to women.

“Seriously, you’re lucky that I’m not your father because I would have dragged you to the altar after all of this without asking,” Yakov grunted. Viktor knew he didn’t mean it like that, but it still hurt. He was often told he was picky, but this was how he could be a successful merchant. He chose only the best. Then why should he settle for a second-rate or worse alpha?

Yakov sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to do with you. Nobody is perfect. You have to settle for someone if you want to have…”

“Well, then I don’t want to,” Viktor interrupted him. “The search is cancelled. Thank you for your assistance.”

“Vitya!” Yakov gasped. “You can’t do this, you need an heir!”

“I’ll adopt Yurochka from the harbour,” Viktor shrugged, earning a murderous gaze from the older man. They knew the teenager who was the grandson of a fisherman well; the boy always got in trouble for his big mouth. “I guess he hates me, but we look somewhat alike.”

“One day you will kill your own company with your foolishness,” Yakov hissed, turning to the door. “Fine. Play your little game alone, but don’t ask for any more help from me.”

It echoed through the whole huge, empty building as Yakov slammed the door. Viktor dug his finger into his scalp frustrated. Yakov would calm down, eventually, he put up with Viktor’s crap for over two decades now. But fighting him didn’t help Viktor feel any better, quite the opposite: he felt even more miserable.

With Yakov gone, the loneliness of the old mansion he inherited fell on him. He tried to fill the building with life so badly, organizing events and sometimes charity, but all of his friends married or moved away from the city. Viktor was the only one staying here permanently, alone, and sometimes it felt like the thick walls would stumble upon him as he listened to the silence.

He had to air his head. Preferably somewhere his date from today wouldn’t run into him… it would be awkward to meet him.

Well, he could always hop on a boat and go around the harbour for a while. Maybe swim if there are no jelly fish in the bay. Viktor pulled the needles out of his hair, making a simple pony tail, got rid of his jewellery and changed into simpler clothes that wouldn’t stand out that much.

He had heard anyway that old Nikolai was sick again; his grandson could need money for medicine.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Yura, how much would cost a ride around the islands?”

“Not again,” he teenager groaned, rolling his vivid green eyes. “I’m done for today, get lost.”

“I’ll pay double,” Viktor offered. Yuri chew on his choppy lips, considering the offer then with a sigh, he waved Viktor to get into the fishing boat. Viktor smiled at him, sitting on his usual spot in the bow of the boat.

“Fine, but no more than an hour because I won’t fucking go around in darkness.”

“Aw, are you afraid?” he couldn’t help but tease him even if he knew it wasn’t exactly safe for such a small boat to move on the sea in darkness.

“One day I’ll throw you to the sharks and watch them eat you,” Yuri muttered, starting to row. Viktor laughed; this was what he needed, Yuri’s bluntness was refreshing after all the two-faced rich men. Under the boy’s stern gaze, he counted the double of the price of the ride into a clean bucket, knowing that the sight of gold would soften the young alpha. “Okay, not before I’ve stolen all your money.”

“How charming,” Viktor giggled. He leant back, enjoying the light sea breeze on his face. Yuri struggled somewhat against the wind, but Viktor knew he wouldn’t accept if he offered help. It would get easier once he turned on the water between the two nearest islands. And as Yuri once said, Viktor was past help bad in any physical work.

Viktor watched the bigger ships and sailing boats passing by. Some people greeted them, but Yuri often ignored them. As a rather big ship passed by them, the waves pushed them dangerously close to the cliffs of the nearest island. Viktor could see the shadows of the rocks under the water much closer that he should have. He held onto the seat while Yuri regained control over the boat. The incident made Viktor look up at the island they almost ran into; under the oil trees and cluster pines, there was a building with tables in front of it and people eating and chatting there.

“Assholes…” Yuri muttered. “They don’t care about the small once they got their stupid steam ships.”

“Hey, is that an inn up there?” Viktor pointed up, ignoring Yuri’s complain.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never noticed it.”

“That’s because you’re rich and never get your ass out of the city.”

“Take me to the shore, I want to check it out.”

Yuri groaned, but did as Viktor asked, pulling the boat to the shore. By the time they got to the landing stage, the boy was sweating heavily, and Viktor could hear his stomach grumbling as they docked. Viktor felt bad, seeing his state. There was a reason Yuri said he was done for today…

“Hey, I’m sorry I dragged you out. Let me get you dinner, you look hungry.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“At least eat something small so you can row back,” Viktor said. This got to Yuri’s stubborn brain and with a grumpy expression on his face, he jumped on to the landing stage too. He got dizzy, and if Viktor hadn’t caught his elbow, he would have fallen into the water.

“Ah, I didn’t realize it was so bad…”

“Shut up.” Yuri yanked his arm out of his grasp. “Just get me food.”

As he marched forward, it gave Viktor the impression that he knew this place. This was confirmed when Yuri stumbled down to a table under an oil tree and one of the employers rushed to them immediately.

“Long time no see, Yurio,” she greeted him.

“I dropped off fish yesterday. Didn’t your brother mention it?”

“You know how I mean,” she said, cleaning the table from dust with a towel then she placed plates in front of them. “We’ve told you, you can come here any time even if your grandpa isn’t with you.”

“I know,” Yuri said, blushing slightly. It felt so surreal that Yuri would take help from others willingly.

“So, who’ your guest?” she turned to Viktor. “Welcome to the Katsuki inn, I’m Mari.”

“Viktor.” Grabbing her hand as greeting, her fingers brushed his wrist, sending a chill through his body; she was an alpha. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, what can I get for you? Yurio, the usual?”

“Sure,” he teenager nodded.

“Viktor?”

“I trust Yuri’s judgement, I’ll get the same.”

Mari nodded firmly, grabbing a few dirty plates from another table as she went back to the building. Yuri leant back in his seat. Soon, a cat jumped in his lap out of blue.

“Hey there,” he muttered, scratching it under the chin as it meowed at him. “No, I didn’t bring you anything this time.”

“I see you get friendly with every cat,” Viktor smiled. He could recall a lot of memories of seeing Yuri feeding the cats in the harbour with scraps of fish.

“Cats love fishermen.”

About fifteen minutes later, Mari got back with two plates and a pitcher of fresh water. The meat smelt heavenly and Yuri dug into it, forgetting to say thank you. Mari chuckled, but glared at Viktor as she poured water in their glasses.

“You shouldn’t have made him work in this state.”

“I didn’t know…”

“He paid me double,” Yuri said, mouth full with rice.

Mari opened her mouth to answer, but then she was called over by a loud group of sailors. Yuri continued on shovelling the food in his mouth, barely chewing; he looked like his age for once. The cat in his lap tried to get into his plate, and they fought playfully until Yuri noticed Viktor staring.

“What?! Eat before _someone_ steals it.”

“I don’t worry about that,” Viktor laughed. He cut the meat; according to his best guess it was pork. He took a bit rice on his fork too and tasted the food, moaning in delight. It was perfect! He swallowed the bite, eager to share his satisfaction with Yuri. “How people don’t know this place, this is heavenly!”

“It’s out of the town,” Yuri shrugged. Now that his hunger was sated, he fed the cat in his lap with scraps. “And it’s always full with stupid sailors.”

“That’s a shame. I think I’ve tasted heaven.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic remark but didn’t oppose. Viktor could barely hold himself back from shovelling everything in his mouth at once.

“I’ll definitely make them a name,” Viktor patted his full belly. “This was the best pork I’ve ever had!”

“I know right? I’ve tried to get the receipt for ages, but they wouldn’t tell me,” Yuri explained, trying to hold the cat back from jumping on the table.

Looking around for the waiters, Viktor drank his water, wondering if he should ask what kind of wines they had. He saw Mari leaning to the wall somewhat further away from the door, smoking while she talked to a man in similar clothes to her. They were looking to their direction and Mari patted the shoulders of her speaking partner, probably urging him to get working because he soon vanished into the building and Viktor lost sight of him. The omega turned his head back, not wanting to be rude for staring. He wondered if they recognized him.

“I should get going before it gets dark,” Yuri spoke again, fidgeting on his seat. “My grandpa would worry if I get home too late.”

“Right, I’ll ask for the check,” Viktor nodded. “By the way, how is Nikolai doing?”

“He’s getting better… but medicine is fucking expensive,” Yuri murmured. Then his eyes widened and he yelled. “Hey watch out!”

Yuri’s shout came too late, and Viktor had only enough time to turn around and watch as the waiter who Mari was talking to stumbled in an extended leg of a guest, falling forward. The plate of dish from his hand landed in Viktor’s lap and both of them yelped from pain. The hot sauce soaked through Viktor’s clothes, making him jump up to get the fabric away from his skin.

“Fuck, Katsudon, are you alright?” Yuri rushed to the man lying on the ground. He groaned and pushed himself up, glasses askew. As he looked up to Viktor, their eyes met and fear crossed the waiter’s face, seeing the damage he done. Viktor was glad now that he changed into simpler clothes.

“I’m so sorry!” he jumped up, bowing deeply. “I’m terribly sorry for ruining your dinner and your clothes!”

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked. “You fell quite hard.”

“I’m fine. But your clothes…”

“It’s fine, I wanted to throw them out anyway.”

“We have to wash them now, otherwise the sauce would leave a stain,” the waiter said with tense expression. “Please follow me, I’ll give you something to change into.”

“No need for that, I…”

“I insist, I messed up.”

Viktor wanted to play out the card of being a fabric merchant who had more than enough clothes for the rest of his life, but the other man looked so desperate that he made Viktor feel pity for him. He had been running around probably all day, carrying food for the guests… He looked tired. So Viktor followed him into the house made out of white bricks, through the costumer area to the living quarters. The building wasn’t too old, but it gave off a lovely atmosphere.

Viktor was led to the laundry room. The waiter couldn’t avoid anymore to look at Viktor as he was supposed to give him clothes. Viktor stared back because the other man was quite his liking; he was smaller than him, his hair raven black and his eyes were deep brown. If Viktor had to guess he would have said that the other man was from an eastern country. He blushed as he met Viktor’s gaze, and turned around to rummage through a basket with freshly washed clothes. Viktor started to cast away his clothes; there were some stains on his shirt too so he opened his blue belt that fastened a part of his shirt to his upper body, holding his lose pants up on his waist. He was just about getting out his ankles from the pants when the waiter turned.

“I would have left you alone to change…” he muttered, his cheeks slightly red. He handed plain brown clothes to Viktor. “Sorry, this is the best we have. It might be short and I tried to look for a bigger shirt, but we all are smaller than you…”

“Thank you.”

Viktor could barely fit his shoulders into the shirt if he left open the upper bottoms and the sleeves were indeed short. Being used to finer fabrics, this one felt stingy and rough on his skin.

“I’ve heard, Yurio wants to leave soon so you can leave your clothes here to wash. If you give us your address, we can send them to you so you wouldn’t need to pick them up.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that, I’m sure I will come back here,” Viktor smiled. “I loved the service!”

“Are you mocking me now?”

“No, I mean it! That dish Yura made me order was amazing! And if you’re worried about soaking me, accidents happen to anybody, dear… what is your name?”

“I’m… Yuuri,” he stuttered.

“Yuuri! That will be easy to remember,” Viktor winked. Usually his name memory was the worst, causing embarrassing meetings, but he could link this one to more persons. And this Yuuri was quite handsome, he surely wouldn’t forget about him. “I hope you would be the one serving me next time, Yuuri.”

As he assumed, Yuuri turned even redder. Viktor didn’t have the intention to flirt, but he was quite pleased with how this late afternoon turned out.

 

* * *

 

“Good job, little bro,” Mari teased him after Viktor had finally left. Yuuri insisted on giving him a free dessert for the mess he made which the man happily took. “That was a way to catch Viktor Nikiforov’s attention.”

“Please let me die,” Yuuri groaned. “Finally we would have a guest who has influence, and I ruin everything…”

“I was planning on marrying you off to him, but now…” Only the glistening in her eyes told Yuuri that she wasn’t serious. “I saw you weren’t looking in front of your nose because you were too busy staring at him.”

“Ah, quit it!” Yuuri felt his cheeks redden because it was true; he indeed let his eyes wander while he walked to a table and stumbled on an extended foot of a sailor.

“Rumour has it he’s looking for a mate,” Mari continued, smirking. “Such a shame you ruined your chance…”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Yuuri snapped.

“Okay-okay, just don’t give me that look!”

“If you like him this much, go and marry him,” Yuuri grumbled, tossing the dirty plates into the sink.

“Aw, don’t be grumpy,” Mari poked his shoulder, teasing tone gone now. “Accidents happen. And he didn’t look angry.”

“He was only teasing me when he said he would come back. I saw his face when I gave him new clothes to change into, he absolutely hated them.”

“I mean his job is to sell fabrics, he’s seen better.”

“Thanks, that’s really comforting.”

“Don’t worry about that too much. What happened, happened. And he left us a nice tip, so that’s what matters.”

Yuuri ignored his sister for the rest of the evening. There was no point of arguing with Mari; she might have had a good intention, trying to cheer him up with the teasing, but it had the opposite effect, Yuuri felt even worse for dumping food on a possible returning guest.

Two days later, Yuuri was the most surprised when Viktor Nikiforov came back to eat. He didn’t bring back the change clothes he got, instead of that brought new ones for Yuuri, and he couldn’t hear the end of Mari teasing him that it could be a courting gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me with comments. :3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [tulikettu](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
